


看见你

by whybelieve



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve
Summary: if线，病人失忆后和“医生”的同居故事。
Relationships: SLAINE TROYARD/Kaizuka Inaho
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（Ⅰ）

“缺口是朝向哪个方向的？指出来告诉我吧。”  
左眼仍旧被绷带包裹着沉浸于黑暗，右眼的世界则朦胧然而明亮。从窗外照射进来的阳光原本明媚得刺眼，但是却统统被那个人贴心地放下来的百叶帘遮住，只留下一丝两丝光芒透进异常整洁的房间。对面的墙上挂着已经看过千百遍的视力表，密密麻麻大大小小的C字排列着拥堵着，其中某一块模糊的黑影似乎被指示杆点着。顺着那个方向望过去，入目的是穿着白袍的人。  
“别看我啊，”年纪介于少年与青年之间的那个人露出一个有点苦恼但是温柔无比的微笑，轻轻地叩了叩墙，“要看这里。”  
他艰难地辨认出了在重影中看起来甚至像个O的字母上小小的缺口：“……右上。”  
“很好，看来已经开始恢复了呢。”  
虽然看不真切，但那带着笑意的声音却如数传到耳边。那人模糊的形影慢慢靠近，然后在他面前俯下身来，递出了某样东西。因为足够近的关系，他能够看清——那是一副眼镜。左眼的部分用黑布覆盖着，右眼则是有一定厚度的镜片。  
“在治疗完成之前，先用这个吧。”  
被平举过来逐渐靠近的镜架让他有些局促地闭上眼。等到鼻梁和耳后接触到带着凉意的一点重量之后，他又听到了那人的声音。  
“别紧张，”对方说，“现在睁开眼试试看吧？”  
他依言张开了唯一自由的右眼。  
那是种新奇的体验。眼前的世界对于现存的一点记忆来说本该是陌生的，但却又因为已经不存在的那部分记忆而显得有点熟悉。原本所见到的一切都是带着毛边的水彩画，在那个瞬间则被勾勒了出清晰的边界，使得那些模糊的色块顿时变得鲜妍起来。无论是阳光通路中浮动的微尘，还是窗边蓝玫瑰上微微颤动的露珠，都一点一滴地显出轮廓然后被刻入眼中。  
但首先跃入眼帘的，还是背向阳光望过来的那双眼睛。  
倒映在海水中的群山的颜色。温柔的，安宁的，平和的……然而也是一触即碎的，虚影。它本来的样子应该是——  
即将捉住一丝属于过去的幻象时，头部连同左眼突然剧烈地疼起来。  
“……怎么了，还是没法看清吗？”  
他捂着左眼，将那些因吃痛而溢出的汗水轻轻掩盖住，然后抬头安静地凝视着那张同样陌生而熟悉的脸。  
“不。”他说。  
“——我看见你了，医生。”

（Ⅱ）

他从冗长的黑暗中醒来，但那比黑暗更加冗长的噩梦却随着所有的记忆一起消失得无影无踪。自己是什么人，或者做过什么样的事，又有哪些重要的人……在醒来之前的种种都像是黎明前海面上的泡沫一样消逝，被留下的就只有一颗空白的脑袋和一对几乎看不见东西的眼睛。  
但奇妙的是，即使在这种情况下他仍然维持了冷静。这也许是遗留下来的另一样东西？  
面上覆盖着的呼吸机和耳边嘀嘀作响的心电仪让他得以构建出自己是在医院病房之类的地方苏醒的事实。这样的经历似曾相识……然而仅仅是浮起这样的念头，脑部就传来撕裂般的疼痛。  
然后就在撑着头侧吃力地坐起来的时候，他看见了那个人。  
视界是暧昧不明的。逆着光坐在窗前的人仿佛隔着一层迷雾，从头到脚都极其浅淡的色彩几乎隐没在被风吹起的白色纱帘中，整个人像是白纸上化开的一缕水迹。  
“……你醒了？”  
在凝结交融成一团的色块中，那人好像轻微地动了动——这让他辨认出了对方身上那件纯白色的衣服。  
“你是……医生？”  
那个人似乎愣了一下，然后像是被世界上最好笑的笑话戳中了似的，掩住脸大笑了起来。大概是笑得上气不接下气的缘故，他甚至有那么一刻觉得对方弯下腰肩膀耸动的时候比起笑更像是在哭泣。  
良久之后，笑声终于从那人的声音里褪去，取而代之的是某种近似于认真的情绪。  
“是，我是医生。”那人一字一顿地说，“负责治疗你的医生。”  
那就是他和医生的初遇——至少是现存记忆中的初遇。

（Ⅲ）

和医生的疗养生活是从那天开始的。  
医生从没说过自己的名字，就算拿这个问题去问他，得到的也只会是一句温柔的“等你完全好了之后就会知道了”。  
——意思是我失忆前是认识医生的吗？  
——等你找回记忆的时候，自然也能得到答案了。  
意识到对方并不愿意谈起这个问题，尽管还是抱着满腹疑问，他也还是没有继续纠结下去。然而不仅如此，就算是关于自己的事情，他也仍然无法从对方那里得知什么。医生所告诉他的一切，除了“你因为战争而受了重伤”的缘由之外，就只有“イナホ”这个名字而已。  
——战争是因为什么发生的？现在又怎么样了呢？  
——因为一些无聊的小事，你只需要知道现在已经和平了。  
总之，所有问题所获得的都是语焉不详的答案，而他被告知这种说法只是为了不给他受到损伤的神经加重负担。这应当是很可疑的，被留下来的理性让他这么想着，正如他觉得自己的名字应该不只是简单的片假名，而是对应着某些汉字，还有姓氏——  
但每当快要抓住什么的时候，疼痛就会如医生所说的那样折磨着他。那是种难耐的痛苦，除了生理上神经的刺痛，似乎还掺杂着一些关乎意识更深层的苦楚，一旦想要探寻这种使心脏紧缩的感情究竟从何而来，就会因恶性循环而带来更深的疼痛。  
于是他学着医生这么解释给自己听：“如果不强行去想加重伤情的话，说不定某一天会自己冒出来呢。”  
也许更像是说服也说不定。他想。

等到身体康复到能够自己走路的时候，医生就提议搬到更清静一点的地方去调养身体。  
不知名的疗养院坐落在不知名的小岛上，背山面海。某天一觉醒来就已经易地的他甚至不知道自己是什么时候被送到这里来的。唯一能够知道的是这里的确清静——除了他们俩和一些必要的护工之外，整个风光秀丽的岛上甚至没有其他人烟。  
亲近自然是复健的最好方式，医生是这么说的，他也注意到对方确实很喜欢自然风景。刚到岛上的时候，医生似乎比他还要更痴迷于这里的景致，在不需要治疗的空闲时间总是会花以小时计的时间眺望窗外的天空和海平面。  
隔着一定的距离，他总是无法看清这种时候医生的表情。  
在大多数时间里，舒适但是大得过分的疗养院里只会有他和医生两个人。当早晨的散步、午后的茶会和睡前的阅读之类的活动都变成周而复始的惯例，闲暇而无所事事的日子就会显得漫长。  
因此就算眼睛无法看到，他有足够多的时间通过别的途径去观察一个人。  
医生是个温柔的人，这并不是夸辞，而是事实。确切地说，有时候医生过分的温柔会让他觉得有点无所适从。  
并不像是普通的献殷勤，那些和煦体贴的言语和无微不至的照顾显然发自真心，也因此拥有能够让任何一个女性都为之倾心的魔力，但那个人对自己的态度或许已经不能单从针对的性别是否合适的角度来说了。即使自己是一个女性，一个盲目的失去记忆然而为他所爱的少女……医生所倾注的那份感情也是过于庞大的。  
当对方的目光投注过来时，就像是透过他看着什么透明的东西一样。

“‘At night I want you to put me under a glass globe…’”  
某天晚上他躺在床上，在医生平缓而温和的嗓音中逐渐沉入睡眠时，突然就想起了什么：“……是蓝色的？”  
“什么……你是说他的玫瑰？”原本看着书本的医生稍微有些意外地抬起头，然后像是意会了什么似的扫了一眼床头的蓝色花朵，“没有说明是什么颜色的话，认为是蓝色也可以吧。”  
“嗯。”  
他闭上眼。  
这个人由始至终所注视的，是被用玻璃罩小心翼翼保护着的一朵玫瑰。  
——一朵蓝色的玫瑰。

“‘Let the glass globe be. I don' t want it anymore.’”  
“‘…the cool air will do me good. I am a flower.’”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（Ⅳ）

医生也并不总是时时刻刻都在的，据他自己所说，偶尔还是会有一些杂务缠身以至于不得不离开一小会儿的时候。往来接送的人形形色色，但出现频率最高的永远是某个身量颇高的男性。  
除了一头黑发之外，在得到眼镜之前他完全无法辨识对方的样貌，然而态度却是可以从那人每次对医生鞠躬的弧度中得知的。有那么几次当他在窗口目送着医生离开的时候，那个男人似乎曾经回望过来。目光是否对上，又或者在那视线中包含了什么样的情感，一切都无从探究，但他却莫名地觉得那至少不是友善的含义。  
尽管有些好奇，但那毕竟是与他无关的事。然而在不抱期望的情况下对医生随口提起的时候，一向对一切都含糊其辞的青年却异常爽快地说明了对方的身份。  
“他叫哈库莱特，我的下属。”  
这份简洁自然还代表着隐瞒，可计较那一点远超于普通职场层面上的忠诚也是没什么意义的事，正如他从不去问为什么一个自称普通医生的人会有那么多替他鞍前马后劳碌的下属。  
……因为医生是个彻头彻尾的谜。

医生不在的时候，疗养院——或者直白点说，这座海边别墅——对于一个眼睛不好的人来说多少有些冷清。哪怕是有了眼镜之后，因为右眼尚未复原的关系，电视或者其他的电子媒体都是被彻底排除在这间房屋之外的。因此当察觉到眺望风景和倾听涛声对他来说都变得枯燥起来的时候，医生体贴地带来了一台老旧的收音机。  
能够收听的电台极其有限，无非是音乐或是书籍鉴赏之类的内容，但却足够他用来消磨时光了。于是在医生越来越长的缺席时间里，他也变得愈发依赖这份唯一的娱乐：每个频道的内容也好，固定的节目播放时间也好，播音员的声线也好，有关能够收听到的一切都渐渐烂熟于心。  
——直到一串杂音偶然地闯入这个封闭的世界。  
那是个极其寻常的午后，他正坐在窗前听着极其寻常的古典乐。下午两点的阳光如同牧神梦中的那样炽烈似醇酒，微斜着透过玻璃洒在脚背上，几乎要将人带进那随着乐曲被诵读的同名诗词中朦胧的幻境里。当抒情的吟哦声与最后的和弦一起消弭时，他才从昏昏沉沉的状态中拔出，慢慢地将旋钮转向预设好的另一个频道。  
然而就在这时，以往原本只有一片嘈杂声的两个频道间却猛然响起了完全无法料想到的不谐和音。  
像是从深海中隐隐约约探出头来躲在礁石后的人鱼，诱惑的歌声潜藏在巨浪与雷声之中浮浮沉沉，若即若离却分外勾人——  
“……前线……战事、结束……”  
怀着某种莫名的期待，他伸出手，调大了音量。  
“UFE……抵抗、即将——崩溃……帝国的完全胜利指日——”  
尽管只是一小滴水珠，但对一贯平静无波的水面来说却无异于投下了一颗重磅炸弹。然而在触及到更多内容之前，原本就微弱的声音似乎因为信号不好而彻底淹没在电波的沙沙声中。即使如此，些许的关键词却足以让人勾勒出一场战争的形状。  
于是杂音中被捕捉到的只言片语在好奇心上荡开一重又一重的涟漪。  
连这样偏僻的小岛也能收听到的新闻，假使不是发生在本地的事情，那想必是异常规模很大的战争。无论如何，那都是与这里脱不开干系的。那么现在所处的这座岛又处于哪方？与自己……可能有关吗？  
‘你因为战争而受了重伤。’  
涛声夹带着咸腥的海风钻进窗口的缝隙，纱帘飘飞起来的样子让他想起第一次见到医生的那天。就算不穿医生的白袍，那个人的外套也一直是看似永远干净而坦诚的白，就像他自己说的那样——“如果有需要隐瞒的事，那也是因为不想欺骗你”。可正是因为隐瞒，那些精心修饰滴水不漏的笑脸才会让人不安。假使所谓不欺骗的承诺也是谎言的话，又有哪一句话是可以听信的呢？  
可是——  
他扶着眼镜，望向窗边的立柜。  
要想在这间房子里获得最好的信号，除了到达位于顶层的医生的房间之外不作他想。这其实是件没有什么障碍的事，因为医生毫无顾忌地将房间的备份钥匙放在了抽屉的深处——尽管他同时也被叮嘱过没有重要的事情最好不要进去。  
这是更让人感到困惑的地方，因为那个人也的确坦诚。医生无疑是知道一切的，然而被用轻巧的言语搪塞过去的那些究竟是不是如他所说的那样无所谓却不得而知，因为病情之外的一切似乎都与他无关——不，甚至是有关联的左眼的治疗，也像是被他有意无意地搁置和避开——可与此同时他又似乎从未掩饰过这种态度。  
医生是个谜，但却对自己是个谜的事实无比坦白，就像曾被读到的故事里蓝胡子坦然地把钥匙放在新娘的手中那样，将探究任何可能性的选择权慷慨地奉上。他说不好那是交易还是考验，又或者只是单纯的自我矛盾而已。  
天平的这一端是安逸。“在你好起来之前会一直陪着你的”，那个人这么说的时候，语气与其说是负责不如说更像是种纵容，仿佛只要他愿意维持现状，就可以这样无忧无虑地度过余生。这的确没什么不好的，不必去忧心什么负担什么，哪怕生活有些乏味，却也是大多数人梦寐以求的幸福了。而另一端则是完全的未知，是好是坏都无法判断，假使与战争有关的话，大概会是比每天的无聊还要糟糕无数倍的事，能够满足的也仅仅是毫无意义的好奇心。这似乎不是一桩利己的买卖，那么倒不如让过去仅属于过去的自己吧，现在只要将无关之物抛诸脑后就好……他是这么想的。  
就算无法看见真实也没关系，把收音机调到往常的频道，然后在日落之前一直坐着等到医生回来，这一天就跟以往的日子毫无差别，也可以在有人陪伴的情况下平静地活下去了。  
只要能安于这种无能——  
那些破碎的字句像是沉重的鼓点，一下一下敲打在并不安宁的心脏上，回荡着未可知的仅属于“他”的过去与未来。  
只要能安于这种无为——  
某种熟悉的情感在胸腔中蠢蠢欲动，隐秘地不甘地渴求着呼唤着。  
只要能安于这种无知——  
而他……想要知道。  
他打开抽屉，将钥匙紧紧攥在手心。

“你今天经常发呆呢，是做了什么不一样的事吗？”  
“嗯。”一口气喝光了剩下的牛奶，他将手中的玻璃杯递给医生，“收音机里有了一个新的频道，但是听不太清，所以进了医生的房间想试试看效果能不能好一点，对不起。”  
医生似乎怔了一下，然后稍有点意外地抬了抬眉，但却没有太明显的表情变化：“没有什么值得道歉的，那确实是很重要的事呢。听到了什么有趣的东西吗？”  
“有一点战争相关的内容，不过断断续续的，比较清楚的只有一句。”  
“哦？”  
“‘艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾莉欧斯亚公主近日将与斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特伯爵于新领土首都正式订婚。’”原句被原封不动地背了出来，他抬起头望着正收拾盘子的医生，“艾瑟依拉姆是谁？”  
“是公主啊，就跟你听到的一样，离我们这样的人很遥远的存在不是么？”低着头的医生耸了耸肩，仿佛对他无意义的提问有些无奈。  
“那么特洛耶特伯爵呢？”  
“能和公主结婚，大概是某个幸运的家伙吧。”穿着白袍的年轻人依旧漫不经心地笑着答道，“还有什么想问的吗？”  
他摇摇头：“就只有这些了。”  
事实上不止如此，但就像医生对他有所隐瞒一样，有些事他也绝不会跟医生提起。比如说自称向他敞开一切的医生房里唯一上锁的一个保险箱；比如说听到那两个名字的时候头部传来的强烈过之前任何一次的疼痛；比如说随之而来仿佛在大脑和耳旁响起的机械音；又比如说他莫名能够从那些断断续续的机械音中读懂传达来的一点讯息。  
——当说出“幸运”二字的时候，那个一贯笑得一脸温柔的人是在撒谎。

“医生。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我的左眼没办法治好了吗？”  
“……你想治好它吗？”  
倒映在右眼中的是清晰的笑容，而炽痛的左眼则告诉他那是伪物。  
假如，这是真实的话——  
“嗯。”

（Ⅴ）

“想去散步吗，今晚？”  
在那之后医生也没有回应那个请求，而是告诉他外面会有很不错的景色。这是在单纯地回避问题又或是要说出真相的前奏，他并不清楚，但对这种模棱两可的态度却早已习惯，也就顺其自然地将这件事一带而过，只安静地点了点头。  
深秋的夜晚比满是虫鸣声的夏季显得安静了许多，通往山丘的道路上几乎只听得到浪潮拍打海岸的声音。相较以前散步的范围，这次离开别墅的距离要稍微远了一些，然而在夜间却难以分辨出究竟走到了什么地方。来处灯火的余辉被晴朗的夜色所浸染，慢慢从身边褪去，最终隐没在朔月之夜幽深得近乎纯黑的蓝色里，仅剩群星的光芒悬挂在天穹忽闪忽闪。即使戴着眼镜，过分的阴暗仍旧让他难以看清医生的背影。  
然而传递到掌心的温度却真切地昭示着那个人的存在。  
“小心脚下。”  
温柔的声音伴随着温柔的扶持，无论用眼去看或是用耳倾听都无法说那是虚伪的，但在那之中所潜藏着的某种不协调却仍然可感。或许是因为一度窥探到了假面的一角，顿生的裂痕就不断地蔓延扩大起来了。  
此时已经接近小山丘的顶部，原本就是由前人践踏出的小径似乎到了尽头。四周尽是丛生的野草，在掠过它们的时候，高过脚踝的草叶间隐藏着的流萤就会泄露出来，然后星星点点地在黑暗中弥散。  
“这就是医生说的景色吗？”  
将其中一点光芒轻轻拢在手中，医生垂下眼注视着指缝间黄绿色的荧光，又张开手指让它晃晃悠悠地漂浮在空中：“不，这只是一小部分而已。”  
一丝光芒随着落下的话音划过夜空，劈开静谧夜空的明亮轨迹因为角度的关系消失在医生的颊边，仿佛星屑之光坠落在那头颜色比香槟还要浅淡的金发上一样。  
他突然就觉得有点移不开眼。  
“……流星。”  
像是为了不让它感到孤单似的，星星接二连三地开始落下。尽管只是一闪而逝，但一轮一轮的光痕密集相连起来却璀璨得令人目不暇接。  
“很漂亮吧，猎户座流星雨。”医生抬头望向一时被点亮的天空，飞舞在身周细小的光点映照出唇角若隐若现的微笑，“听说过这个星座的传说吗？”  
自然，现在的记忆让他一无所知。  
“阿尔忒弥斯阴差阳错地射杀了自己所爱的猎人奥瑞恩……其实还挺好笑的，为了证明自己、急于达成自己的目标而不假思索地下手，结果就只能陷入永恒的苦痛……最后将与对方有关的一切都留存下来，升上天空化作不变的星辰，只为了抬起头就还能看到——就好像那个人从未离开那样。”  
略微有些讽刺的语气，平淡的表情，仿佛真的在述说一个毫无干系的笑话，但是——  
“但那不是在自欺欺人吗？”  
“……是这样没错，”凝视着天空中的光痕，医生似乎显得有些低落，“可是至少还留着一点回忆。”  
‘大概是某个幸运的家伙吧。’  
那一刻微笑中的裂痕突然被唤回脑海中，夹杂着某种好奇心——想要去探求那其中痛苦的含义。试探性地，他开口询问：“是单纯为了不要忘记呢，还是在故意让自己痛苦？”  
医生不说话了。  
突然的寂静被雷鸣声敲碎，巨大的火龙穿越夜空留下长长的余迹，同时在视网膜上留下几乎要将人灼伤似的亮斑。紧接着滑落的是一道又一道同样白亮的火流星，幽暗的青黑色夜空似乎在瞬间被持续的耀眼闪光照得如同白昼。然而在此之后，陨落的星辰就一颗一颗消失在无垠的海平面，从此再无影踪。  
像这样的毁灭固然夺目，但又能留下什么呢？  
他并不清楚自己想要评论的到底是不是只有流星，却还是这样不假思索地开口：“一味沉湎于自我毁灭是无意义的，并不能实现任何愿望。”  
“那是当然，假如真能实现什么愿望的话……”医生似乎嗤笑了一声，“又怎么会让自己消亡呢。”  
“……医生听起来总是很消极呢。”  
“我？不，我很积极，也知道让人变得快乐起来的方法。”  
医生有些意外地回过头，随即又看似快活地笑起来。  
“如果失去了自己的愿望和存在的理由，只要看着他人变得和自己一样不幸就好了。”对方仰起头迷恋地注视着星陨如雨，“你看，就算是对着冈格尼尔的奥丁，也没办法阻止神骏阿里翁和三叉戟一起归于他们父亲的怀抱——一旦明白了这样的真相，不就能够感觉到幸福了吗？”  
此刻一切都黯淡得过分——比如漆黑的天空，比如幽深的海洋，比如夜晚沉寂而孤独的岛屿；此刻一切又耀眼得过分——比如漂浮的萤火，比如散落的星辰，比如那人倒映着星光的眼睛。  
但他却无心欣赏这样美丽的场景。一阵隐痛缓缓地蒸腾而上，那痛感一时像是来自于即将回忆起什么的头部，一时像是因为被光线灼伤的眼睛，同时又像是从更深更深的地方喷薄而出——那是心脏。  
他不明白。或许是因为这份与美丽共生的残酷？还是说在这背后有什么无法可想的真相？  
“你说得对，自欺欺人是无用的，但真相也同样残酷，”在炽痛中医生的声音仿佛隔着一个世界，“即使是这样，你也还是想要亲眼看到？”  
正因为这样才想要去看——  
“那么我答应你，”医生说，“我会治好你的眼睛。”  
——这是真话。他想。

（Ⅵ）

宽松的病服被轻轻撩起，圆形的探头贴上胸口的一刻，原本就暴露在微凉空气中的皮肤忍不住颤了颤。虽然只是极其轻微的动作，医生却还是在下一秒有些惶恐地迅速抽回了握着探头的手。  
“对不起，我没注意到——很冷吧？”  
他摇了摇头，但这显然没能让对方摆脱愧疚感。于是年轻的医生毫不犹豫地将仍然冰凉的听诊器按在自己的胸前，在确认过温度后再次小心翼翼地探入他的衣内。  
或许是因为那是来自他人心口的温度，探头重新附上肌肤的一刻，比起常人温热的体温来说，他觉得那更像是火焰般的灼热。  
真高啊，医生的体温……稍微有些不着边际地，他这么想着。  
有几分炽热的圆形金属跟随着医生的手指在胸前缓慢地挪动着。尽管是被光滑的表面摩挲着，那种陌生的触感仍然让皮肤敏感地浮起细小的颗粒。他忍住那种微妙地类似于被侵犯的不适感，安静地注视着医生的一举一动。  
医生的头发在苍白的日光灯下反射着冷光，然而总是顽固翘着的那一两缕发丝仍然软化了那种若有若无的距离感；他垂着眼的时候，长长的睫毛会像帘幕一样垂下来，将投入青绿色双目中的光线切割成破碎的浮光，至于原本凌厉地微微上挑的眼角，也在这个朦胧的角度下变得柔软了许多。这个人一旦认真去做某事就总是一副异常投入的模样，就好比被那双眼睛注视的时候就总会觉得自己就是他的全部了。他想那一定是比动听的情话还要更容易哄骗女性的东西吧。  
那么对着自己……大约也是如此。  
因为注视得太久，模糊了的焦点令他眼前只剩下一片流动闪耀的浅金色，他闭上眼稍微休息了一下干涩的眼球，于是能够感受到的就只有对方的呼吸声，一声一声，轻柔得仿佛生怕吹皱水面的微风。  
一个不熟悉听诊器以至于会被冰冷的探头弄得手足无措的医生，一个常常不慎摔破药瓶、常常忘记给针头消毒的医生，一个自称医生却比他还更加缺乏医疗常识的“医生”……  
“似乎是没什么问题，”倾听良久后医生如是说，挂着一如既往再和煦不过的微笑，“看来你很快就能康复了……真是太好了。”  
他听着耳边传来的熟悉的机械音，微微颔首：“嗯。”  
——一个极尽温柔、极尽美好的骗局。

从那以后逐渐能听到的嘈杂蜂鸣本该是人类所无法理解的无序组合，但或许是因为医生口中不知名的“特殊体质”，他却能够隐约理解其中蕴含的深意：对眼之所见的解析，对耳之所闻的判断……像是被精心研发出的某种仪器，他只觉这是即使在现代也仍然算得上高精尖的技术，然而却被用在了他的身上——一个“因战争所伤的普通人”的身上。  
随着治疗的进行，在回忆过去时头痛的症状日复一日地减轻，于是被一点一点拼凑起来的线索所指向的完整现实几乎已经触手可及。他觉得医生或许已经觉察了这点，但是为什么还在玩着这种几乎毫无意义的伪装游戏呢。  
关于自己的身份是谎言，关于对方的身份也是谎言，在这个疗养院之外的世界是谎言，这个世外桃源本身也是谎言，要构筑和编圆这些谎言又需要更多更多的谎言……而不厌其烦地将这些谎言轻巧地重复着的医生，或许已经——  
“每天这样……”  
“嗯？”  
“每天重复同样的事，‘医生’不觉得厌烦么？”  
“不，”医生将指示杆点向下一行的C，笑容在夕阳中显得格外暧昧不明，“能够和你在一起，是很幸运的事。”  
瞳孔没有任何变化，声音的大小和语速也完全正常，这是左眼传递来的讯息。“幸运”？他把这个词含在嘴里默念了几遍，对比之前几次谈及这个词时那副平静外表也无法掩饰的情绪波动，此刻医生是如此“真诚”，真诚得仿佛发自内心地如此感到。  
诸如此类的口头试探反复不断地重演——说来奇怪，他明明是“病人”，却在拿“医生”做实验——每次得出的结论也都是相似的，那个人心口不一地说出的话，在下一次重复时就会变得确定一分，直至连信口将这个谎言说出的本人都对此深信不疑……或者至少是生理上所表现出的深信不疑。“医生”就像这样构筑起了一个虚幻的空中楼阁，一个“医生与病人”的假象，然后将之重复一千次，让这个谎言在自己心中成为“真实”。  
连测谎机都无法判定出的谎言，与其说是为了欺骗他人，不如说是已经蒙蔽了自己？  
他抬起头，医生正温柔地抚摸着他的发顶。谎言与真实的边界一时变得模糊起来，有那么一刻他几乎有种对方是真的因自己的存在而感到幸福的错觉。  
病态的行动昭示着这人或许已经疯了的事实。  
那么，极力想要看到、看见、看清这个疯子背后的一切的自己……还在心甘情愿陪他演着这场讽刺剧的自己，又如何呢。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

（Ⅶ）

随着冬季的降临，即使是这个南方的小岛也开始带上了几分寒意。白昼停驻的时间渐渐缩短，太阳的热度也与潮水一起日益褪去。起先炽热难耐的午后因此国都城难得温暖的时间，于是为了避免着凉，散步的日常也被提早到了这个时段。尽管气温一天天低下去，最近的天气仍是一贯的晴好，阳光从稀薄的云气中投射下来，将海平面映照得一览无余。沿着海岸线上的浅滩一直朝前走，能够清晰地望见小岛北边的岩壁。  
直到这时他才知道到的东南侧原来是有这样一个海湾的。  
隔着海水可以遥遥看见对面山丘上的铁架，在那之下似乎有一处塌方形成的洞口，像是有什么巨大的生物曾从中破壁而出似的。浮出水面的这个假想让他隐约觉得这个地方似乎有点眼熟……也许真是在什么故事书中读到过的传说也说不定。  
晴空下的海面此刻异常平静，只在猎猎海风的吹拂下漾起涟漪，偶尔有海鸟掠过粼粼波光之间，溅起的水花落在洁白的鸟羽上，仿佛缀上了闪耀着虹彩的珠玉。他抬起头的时候，那群鸟儿恰好扑棱棱地飞过上空。午后的阳光为它们展开交错的翅膀镶上一圈一圈的金边，然后半斜不斜地从鸟群中央的隙间倾泻而下，光晕如水彩般化开，直到溢满了他的视线。  
他听到了似曾相识的鸟鸣声；他觉得自己曾看过这幅景象。  
同样是微微转凉的海风，同样是阳光明媚的午后，他站在船上——又或是别的什么东西的上面——仰头望着同样的鸟儿飞过，听见同样的鸟鸣声……和，某个人一起。  
陌生的记忆纷至沓来，然而却只留下一个模糊的轮廓——跟那些鸟儿一样被阳光勾勒出耀眼金晖的轮廓。那个人面向蔚蓝长空张开双臂，洁白的裙摆在风中旋转翻飞，像是纷落的鸟羽，像是冰冷的金属甲板上盛开的白蔷薇；阳光穿透那人的发丝间——那却是极浅极浅，如同月光一般的金色。  
那个人的笑颜——  
记忆到这里戛然而止。或许是碰触到了什么极为关键的部分，已经安分许久的左眼又再次被灼痛攀缘而上。那大概是迄今为止最强烈的痛楚了，疼得他甚至无法继续支撑着站住，而是痛苦地捂着眼睛，弓下腰蜷曲着身子。大脑中像是有只不知餍足的猛兽在不断撕扯吞吃着什么，吞吐的隙间画面和声音的碎片如流星一样瞬间闪现又顷刻消失。  
在那转瞬即逝的走马灯中，他仿佛嗅到鲜血的气息；他仿佛看到谁绝望的眼睛有他所熟悉的颜色；他仿佛感到炽热的液体落在脸上，不知是血还是泪水；他仿佛听到枪声，听到有人问他，你，是我的——  
然后有人将手轻轻按在他的肩上，温柔地抚摸着他的背脊：“你还好吗？”  
医生的声音像是从十分遥远的地方而来。  
汗水涔涔地从额际发丝间渗出来，顺着鼻梁一路下滑滴落。他抬起脸，对上那双青绿色的眼睛，然后点了点头。  
“想起了什么吗？”医生口气温和。  
他揉了揉还有些隐隐作痛的眼睛：“我和……什么人一起看到过这些鸟。”  
“什么人？”  
“想不起来，”他注视着医生的面容开了口，像是想要挖掘出那张脸上任何一丝可能出现的表情，“只记得那个人金色的头发，眼睛是……很漂亮的绿色。”  
医生脸上的笑意本该是灿烂的，但在炽烈的阳光下却显得有些淡，好像随时都会消失似的：“能在一起看这样的风景，那想必是非常重要的人了。”  
“大概是吧。”  
“不过这么好的景色，只有在地球上才能见到，不觉得有点不公平吗？”医生转过身去，面对着一望无际的海面，“像这样拥有足够的水和空气，拥有它们所折射出的蓝天，拥有和人一起看海猫的机会……对一些人来说不过是不用费任何力气就能得到的，对另一些人来说……却是连拼上性命都无法得到呢。”  
最后的句子几不可闻，带了点喑哑的声音和白色海鸟的嘶鸣声混杂在一起，似乎也沾染上了几分凄厉。  
“……海猫？”  
“嗯。”  
医生心不在焉的回答让他有种对方在回应着他的呼唤的错觉。他垂下眼，凝视着脚边散落的羽毛，想起自己似乎也曾这么叫过某个人……海猫。  
“不是这样的。”  
“……什么？”  
“不是折射，”他说，“是散射。”

（Ⅷ）

“医生。”  
“嗯？”  
“我又听见了一些声音。”

属于他的拼图逐渐完整起来，但对医生则不然。那人对着窗外发呆的时间越来越长，房中亮着灯的时刻也越来越晚。名叫哈库莱特的下属到访得更加频繁，但每次谈话后医生的情绪似乎都会更糟糕一点。他偶尔经过医生房门口时，会听到物品清脆的碎裂声。  
医生在崩溃着，他想。这样的医生，比他还要更像病人几分。  
奇妙的是，他却因此而感到了某种隐秘的不可说的悸动。那个人是因为什么才会有这种反应，又会因为什么陷入更深的泥潭中去，而自己又在其中扮演着什么样的角色……对这些事情愈发滋长起来的好奇甚至超过了对自身经历的探究，或者说，他摸索自己的过去，不过是为了观察医生的反应。  
怀着这种名为好奇的恶意去推动医生的崩溃，这是病态的，这种感情。他明明知道，但却无法阻止自己。

用诚实的语气狡猾地说出自己回忆起来的东西吧——  
“哦？你的人体测谎仪又告诉你什么了？”  
“它说，医生是个骗子。”  
医生插花的动作停了下来，沉默了许久，然后突然笑出了声；“或许是这样没错。”

即使明知那会将对方推入更深一层的疯狂中去——  
“还有，医生是讨厌我的。”  
“啊，”医生望过来的视线里尽是温柔，“不如说是恨。”

“那么，”他顿了顿，“医生……是我的敌人吗？”  
玻璃花瓶哗啦啦碎了一地，夕阳将流淌着的水迹映照得猩红一片，零落在地的蓝色玫瑰仿佛浴血。  
——只有这样，他才能看见这个人的一切。

“如果只是敌人的话，就没必要憎恨了。”  
医生这么说着，扼住了他的脖子。

（Ⅸ）

明明戴了眼镜，眼前的世界却有些朦胧不真实。夕阳的余晖像被浸泡过的水彩似的，如血的橙红色化成一团一团染尽一切，唯有属于医生的白色顽固地残存下来。  
脖颈处被大力攥紧的的痛感已经被习惯，取而代之浮上来的则是更痛苦几分的窒息感。气息堵在喉咙口不上不下，似乎化作了一团火，四肢百骸都要被烧尽。肺部连同内脏都在疯狂鼓动着叫嚣着渴求着氧气；被堵塞住的血液的搏动在耳边隆隆作响；饱胀感像潮水一样一点一点漫过大脑，于是所有感官都被同化，就连心脏也一起被充塞得似乎快要裂开；此外的一切渐渐消散，而医生的那一点白色如同云雾般弥漫开来，一丝一丝地侵占着视野。与愈发沉重起来的肢体相反，一种近乎麻木的轻松填满了意识之海，求生欲的小舟在上面飘飘摇摇，时刻要被浪潮倾覆……而他甘之如饴。  
在连痛苦都慢慢远去的间隙，他睁开眼，看见医生在哭。  
缺氧的情况下一切都模糊不清，那些亮闪闪的泪水在夕阳照耀下一时间看起来像是破碎的玻璃，和地上花瓶的残骸交相辉映。溢满双眼的晶亮水滴本该是透明的，此刻却因为那双眼睛而沾染上了若有若无的青绿，宛如流淌的绿柱石，然后艳丽的宝石顺着白皙的面颊滑落在地，又重新碎裂成无色的花朵。  
啊，稍微有点可惜。他勉强睁大眼睛，迷迷糊糊地这么想着。就这么白白流失掉真是太可惜了，明明是……这么漂亮的景象。想要看他崩溃的样子，想要看他破碎的样子——一开始只是因为好奇而已，但真正看到这一幕的时候……看到对方哭着、憎恨着、绝望着的时候，他才知道悲剧原来是这样美丽的东西——美得不可思议。  
于是，甚至忘记了自己仍处在死亡的边缘，他吃力地伸出手去，像是渴慕着鲛珠的猎人，贪婪地企图捕捉到那些泪水。温热的液体落在掌心，如同情人的厮磨般极尽缠绵地从指缝间滑落。那样的感觉出奇地美好，但除了残留下的暧昧的湿痕之外，他没能抓住任何东西。  
瞬间的空虚感驱使着不知餍足的指尖，它们虚弱地摸索着摸索着，终于找到对方的脸颊，然后轻柔地拭去了那人眼角的泪水。  
水珠温存地淌过指节，沾湿了他的手背。  
似乎是为这样的动作感到震惊，医生的身体一震，突然就撤掉了所有力气，跌坐在了地上。被钳制太久的喉咙终于重获自由，新鲜的空气瞬间涌入五脏六腑，他无力地倚着背后的墙壁，捂着脖子不断咳嗽。极其清晰的刺痛感和血管跳动的感触从被碰到的地方蔓延开来，昭示着对方是真心想要杀死他的事实。  
但是——  
他低头看着表情痛苦的医生，此刻的居高临下让刚才的一切都显得像是一场无稽的梦。尽管喉咙仍然隐隐作痛，他还是开口询问：“为什么——”  
“……放过我吧。”脸色苍白的医生打断了他，用颤抖的手遮住眼睛，手指插入发间，紧紧揪住几缕头发，“我已经什么都没有了……”  
像是被抽光了所有力气，那人靠在背后的立柜上，带着泪光的眼神仿佛身陷笼中的幼兽，凄惶而灰暗。  
“梦想也好，希望也好，未来也好，我……什么都看不见了啊……”  
他沉默了。  
那是拒绝了一切的眼神。假如弃之不顾的话，大概过不了多久就能看见这个人变成一具空壳的模样……甚至会自我了断也说不定？不用费任何力气就能看到悲剧的终末，无疑是很诱人的设想。然而在来得及衡量这个选择之前，傍晚的最后一丝阳光斜斜地照射进来，极其恰巧地落在医生的眼中。看起来就像那里还存在着光一样——这么想着，他鬼使神差地半跪了下来，对上那双倒映着柔和金光的眼睛。  
他摘下鼻梁上厚重的眼镜，在瞬间模糊起来的视线中，小心翼翼地为医生戴上。  
“这样……”他听见自己说，“就能看见了。”

镜片后医生睁大了眼睛愣愣地望着他许久，然后没有一丝预兆地吻了上来。  
那是粗暴的毫无章法的亲吻，嘴唇一开始就被磕破，舌尖冲开牙关顶进来，血液的铁锈味充斥了整个口腔。因为对方戴着眼镜的关系，面颊相贴的时候偶尔会由于角度而被冰凉的镜架硌得生疼，至于呼吸则是彻彻底底地遭到掠夺——明明是在接吻，却比被扼住脖子的时候更加令人窒息。  
在眼前一片模糊的情况下，其他感官就变得愈发敏感起来。衣料摩挲的声响混合着对方有些急促的喘息声萦绕在耳际，涌上来的情欲便如远方隐隐传来的海涛声一般冲刷侵蚀着身体；医生身上传来的玫瑰香气清淡如水，此刻却化作让人为之昏眩的漩涡。  
燥热感沿着脊柱一分一分爬上头顶，肌肤是滚烫的，气息是滚烫的，唇舌是滚烫的，落在身体各处的触碰和亲吻是滚烫的，在锁骨旁溅开的对方的泪水同样是滚烫的。仿佛置身于岩浆中的高热从胸腔深处唤起一波又一波的战栗，海啸一般席卷全身，于是思维混沌，于是大脑沸腾，意识被重重炽热一口口侵吞，又被更加炽热的存在一寸寸贯穿，于无穷无尽的掠夺中沉醉着、沉沦着、沉湎着。  
大脑一片空白，他迷茫地抬起头，在朦胧的世界里找到了医生的轮廓。因磕碰而歪斜的眼镜反射着昏黄的灯光并倒映着他的双眼，他偏了偏头，那一双酒红色的虚影就融化在镜片后海水般的双目中。  
被烙印在视网膜上的蓝绿色太过耀眼，甚至于闭上眼都能看见灼伤的光斑在黑暗中蔓延开来。色彩在快感的侵袭中被一层一层剥离，最后只剩下包裹着整个世界的明亮白光，而后在最顶峰的瞬间迸发，变作无数星屑陨落的光痕。  
医生将额头靠在他的左肩，泛着光的浅金色发梢软软地蹭着他的耳廓。像是在喃喃说着什么，那人的吐息细细密密地撩拨着肌肤，在颈侧留下一片冰凉潮湿的痕迹。他试着侧过头去听，但那太过含混的声音让他彻底打消了听清的念头，索性放松身体，轻轻地环住了对方的脖颈。  
指尖扫过汗湿的脊背，覆盖着疤痕的肩胛在深秋寒凉的空气中随着呼吸上下起伏。  
——一如贪恋春日的蝴蝶挣扎着翕动残破不堪的翅膀。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

（Ⅹ）

他在医生的房间里醒来。  
因为至今只偷偷进来过一次，房间里的陈设仍然显得十分陌生，只有床对面那个不起眼的保险柜还让他记忆犹新。自那以后医生虽然并没有禁止他进房，待在房间里的时间却多了起来，让他完全找不到能够进一步探究的时机。  
他望了一眼身侧睡得很熟的医生似乎是被什么噩梦缠扰着，那人正紧紧攥住床单的一角，眉间拧起一道浅浅的沟回。  
费力地摸到了眼镜，他勉强支撑着酸痛的身体从床上爬起来，裹着被单动作迟缓地朝着那个保险柜走去。  
铁灰色带着锈迹的柜顶放着一份报纸，看日期应该是昨天哈库莱特捎带来的。左上角深红色的圆形标志旁列着醒目的头条：女王与伯爵的婚礼在即。他粗略地扫了一眼只有文字的内页，除了几乎占据整版的头条相关报道之外，版面上只有分别列在两侧的边栏。左边是“库鲁特欧伯爵、玛兹鲁卡伯爵及其他通敌叛国者已被肃清”的消息，右边是“根据《火地和平互惠友好条约》镇压‘四等公民’暴力反抗的合理性”的时评。  
他挑起报纸的一角想仔细看看侧栏的内容，却发现被报纸挡住的柜门敞开了一条细缝。  
保险柜的门没锁。  
心跳声猛地放大，他的手指抽动了一下，随即有点无措地握紧了拳头。站在原地沉默了数十秒之后，他最终蹲下来，小心翼翼地打开了那扇门。  
有些老旧的铁门即使是在轻柔缓慢的动作下仍然发出了嘶哑的吱嘎声，好在声音还不至于惊醒睡梦中的人。他悬着的心稍微落了下来。柜中分成了两层，上层放着一把枪。大概已经很久没被移动过了，枪的表面连同下面垫着的的深色绒布上都积着一层厚厚的灰。枪柄上有跟报纸首页一样的标志——他仔细地看了看，深红色的图形上残留着干涸的血迹，似乎是被溅上去的。  
而下层，则是一个没有上锁的抽屉。  
……这就是最后了，他想。  
仿佛感应到了什么不可挖掘的秘密，又或者是单纯出于紧张，随着骤然加速的心跳，他的左眼又突然地疼了起来，细密的汗水从额上渗出。但他并没有因此退缩，而是用因兴奋而颤抖起来的手按住了不安分的眼睛。  
没有犹豫地，他打开了抽屉。  
背后是医生平稳的呼吸声。

（Ⅺ）

“你看见什么了？”  
身后传来的医生的声音是与往常相似的温柔，但又好像多了一点别的什么感情——是更真诚了，还是更虚假了，他说不出。  
“看月亮。”  
窗外的月色如水，倾泻在海面上荡开一条逶迤的银线，仿佛云雾般随着波纹沉沉浮浮。残缺的半月高悬在黑沉的夜空，水中与之遥遥相望的倒影仿佛被遗落的另一半似的，偶尔被粼粼波光绞碎，下一秒却又浮现出来，始终顽固地坚守在那里。  
“嗯，今晚的月色确实很漂亮。”  
机器的声音伴着医生的轻笑轻微作响，他回头的时候，恰好看见医生把桌上留声机的唱针放在黑胶唱片上。唱盘缓缓转动起来，轻柔的乐声就充满了整个露台。女声低低地唱着缠绵悱恻的字句，而医生微微躬身，笑着朝他伸出了手。  
他有些无措地眨了眨眼：“我不会跳舞。”  
“没关系，”医生强硬地握住他的手，“我也不会。”  
——也的确是不会。在相互踩了几次脚之后对方把头埋在他颈窝闷闷地笑起来，然后舞步干脆就变成了再简单不过的前后摆荡。三步舞的姿势如同拥抱，他的手圈着医生的脖子，而医生的手环住他的腰，他偏过头去看对方的侧脸，月光下似乎连那有点凌厉的眼角都被情歌的旖旎所软化。  
歌声如梦境般温存。

海风吹来一点咸腥，适时捎带上了一丝清明。他垂下眼，凝视着医生的心口，轻声询问：“医生打算一直这样下去么？”  
“怎样？”  
“这样……和我，”他稍微纠结了一下用词，“在一起。”  
医生垂下眼来：“有什么不好吗？”  
“假如我有一天恢复记忆，就不需要医生了呢。”  
对方放在他腰际的手顿了一下，随即又重新收紧：“到那个时候，由你来决定吧。但是在那之前……”  
剩下的话音隐没在歌声里。

歌里唱着，hold my hand。  
医生握着他的手，与他十指相扣，然后俯下身去亲吻他的手背。  
歌里唱着，darling, kiss me。  
医生的唇落在他的唇上。

与上次截然不同的亲吻轻得像是羽毛，蜻蜓点水一般划过嘴唇，却在他试图后退时更固执地覆上。腰侧的手顺着腰线一路上移，抚过脊背抚过肩胛抚过后颈，最后陷入后脑的发间，迫使他抬起头。医生于是偏过头叼住他的喉结，缠绵的啄吻流连在颈侧。衣衫被剥离，夜风的凉意一丝一丝渗入肌骨，他的手掌冰凉，然而被抵住的医生的胸膛却是炙热的——热得好像连金属都要在那里熔化。  
这一次眼镜还好好地戴在眼前，他因此得以看清深夜中那人的脸。月色静谧地铺洒一地，也落在医生的身上，落在此刻与之融为一色的柔软头发上，溢出烟尘般清浅的光晕。这个人是真的有一副很好的长相，他又一次地这么想着，这种状况下简直就像是什么传说中英俊的吸血鬼似的。  
而这时吸血鬼恰好抬起头来，萤石般漂亮的眼睛在月光下荡漾着与海平面如出一辙的波光，缱绻的，深邃的，一触即碎的。在那里面翻卷着的不再是深不见底的绝望，而是……祈求？  
某种难以言说的抗拒感猛地蹿上来，他不由自主地抬起手遮住了那双眼睛，然而纤长的睫毛却在掌下微微颤动，撩拨般地扫过皮肤。酥痒的感觉电流一样击中心脏，他浑身一震，想要撤回手，对方却握住了他的手腕。  
轻微的湿意染上掌心。

歌里唱着，please be true。  
医生触碰着他，仿佛触碰着轻盈又虚幻的梦。  
歌里唱着，I love you。  
医生小心翼翼地凑近他的耳侧。

“我恨你。”  
“嗯。”  
“……不要离开。”  
“好。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “医生”视角。

（Ⅻ）  
在被电话吵醒之前，他又做了同一个梦。  
梦里少女的鲜血在银灰色的枪身上溅开猩红的花朵，那花朵与她最后的笑容一样无力地散落在地。只有在梦里他曾能再次听见的温柔声线断断续续地说着，斯雷因，斯雷因，请你——  
他睁开眼面对着苍白的天花板，干涸在面颊旁的水痕不知是汗水还是泪水。  
手机铃声仍然不知疲惫地响着，他有点不耐地伸手去摸索，摸到的却是身旁冰凉的床铺。那家伙已经起来了吗？右侧太阳穴隐隐作痛，他皱着眉，手指爬梳过被压得乱糟糟的额发，然后按住了泛着痛的那一处。不过最近对方似乎的确起得比他早……或者应该说是他最近醒得越来越晚。  
……因为不想入睡，不想做梦，也不想像这样哭着醒来。  
然而不论希望与否，一切都不如他所愿，就算每晚都要借助于安眠药的力量，明天依旧伴随着噩梦而来。灰白的晨光透过纱帘洒在凌乱起皱的床单上，潮水一样漫过他赤裸的胸膛，在那里留下一片冰凉。窗外寒冷的海风中不再有鸟鸣声。冬天来了。  
他终于在枕头底下找到了响着铃的手机，固执地亮着的屏幕上显示出来电人的信息，上面的字样让他无声叹了口气。刚醒来有些僵硬的指尖在离红色按键只有一点距离的地方停留了很久很久，最终按上的却是旁边绿色的那一个。电话被接通，里面传来的女声甜美但是冷淡：“你终于舍得接我的电话了？”  
有几分痛苦地，他闭上眼睛：“……蕾穆莉娜大人。”  
“——既然如此，我就姑且当你已经准备好接受我的质问了。”少女的声音带着一丝嘲讽，“那么你打算窝在那个小岛上逃避到什么时候，斯雷因？”  
到什么时候？他的视线落在床角处被丢弃的报纸，即使被揉成一团，他也依然清楚地知道那上面的内容。艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾莉欧斯亚女王与斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特伯爵的婚礼将在一周后举行，无论是媒体报导还是贵族聚会中的窃语都在谈论着这件“喜事”：一桩对双方来说无论从哪个角度都能获利的合理交易——刚刚登基的年轻女王由此获得了她的心腹军力，地球出身的粗鄙贵族则到手了名誉与无上的权力，各取所需，可喜可贺。他想自己也该觉得高兴的——即使再清楚不过这场婚礼甚至是连交易也称不上的骗局，他也该有足够冷酷的决心去因此感到高兴的……但是他没有。他甚至希望这一天永远不会到来。  
“怎么，还在作着世界上只有你最悲惨无助的梦吗？可这一切难道不是你一手推动的吗，不正是你‘想要’的吗？”蕾穆莉娜嗤笑一声，“面对现实吧斯雷因，我们都无路可退了。你已经是个骗子，还想当个懦夫吗？”  
可我本来就是。他很想这么说，又因为这个念头而觉得可笑。但复杂的情感交错在一起，他最终只能用干巴巴的声音说着：“你不一样，你还可以——假如你不愿意的话，随时可以告诉我。如果可以，我并不想拖累你——”  
“已经到了这个时候就别开玩笑了。”  
他顿了一下。他的喉咙发涩。在这种时候才开始说这些苍白无力的话，除了懦弱之外还剩下什么呢。  
“……你该恨我的。”他说。  
电话彼端陷入了沉默，他觉得自己隐约听到了什么人在低声啜泣，但再一次开口的时候她的语气如常，之前的抽气声好像只是他的错觉。  
“不，我爱你。”她说，“就像爱着同样是个骗子和懦夫的我自己一样。”  
那是异常温柔的声音，就好像那天他沉默了很久之后说“我们结婚吧”的时候她回答的声音一样。那时少女正望着月面基地长廊的窗外爆炸的火光，用无数人的性命点染的花朵在漆黑的宇宙中无声开放然后迅速凋零，忽明忽灭的光芒在她无波无澜的双眸里闪耀，在她颊边散乱的发丝上闪耀，在她面颊上静静流淌的泪水中闪耀。于是少女轻声说，真好，这样我们就永远是共犯了不是吗。  
是啊，他想。一同作茧自缚、堕入虚伪的幻梦中长眠不醒的囚徒。  
“我让自己相信我的归宿只有你，相信我从此只能是个替代品了，但是正因为这样我才不想被其他的替代品打败。所以，”那柔和的嗓音中挟带着一丝哀求，却又很快消失在了自嘲的语气中，“别再给我像订婚仪式那样的回忆了。”  
通话到此为止。他倒回床上摊开双臂。  
订婚仪式……？啊，对了，那天他半途受到医院的通知，说那个人快要醒了。那时是出于一种什么样的感情已经记不清了，记忆里残留下来的就只有自己丢下还穿着婚纱的蕾穆莉娜、甚至连礼服都忘记换掉就急匆匆赶到医院的狼狈模样。那时候深棕色头发的少年穿着一身病服，坐在病床上一脸茫然地望着他，问，你是医生吗。  
靠着不断背叛和伤害他人才换来的那身属于新郎的礼服是与伯爵服截然不同的纯白，然而只要脱下它，就能看见衬里如同永不凝结的血液般的鲜红。明明是轻易地夺走他的一切、一度把他推向这种境地的家伙却轻松地忘掉了一切，用全然无辜的表情为这样的他冠上了救死扶伤的名号……那种几乎要冲破胸膛的愤怒无处发泄，只有讽刺感蒸腾而上，令他止不住地想要发笑。  
于是他就笑了。  
既然如此，就把这出虚伪的讽刺剧演下去吧，一个满心复仇的“医生”，一个忘记仇恨的“病人”，还有这整个……整个世界。既然我无法获得救赎——他想，那么你，你们，也一样。  
……原本，是这样想的。  
他朝着空荡荡的天花板干笑了一声，随即把目光投向门口，尚未摆脱稚气的少年在开门的咔哒声之后从那里探出头来，脸上不再戴着眼镜：“醒了的话，要喝热牛奶吗？”  
尽管是征询的语气，那家伙将手中的马克杯递过来的动作却自然得好像料定了他不会拒绝一样……而在这样寒冷的天气里他也的确难以抗拒那股热腾腾的奶香味。看见他开始小口啜饮有点烫的牛奶，少年露出了一个仿佛十分满意的表情，然后将注意力转到了脚边的纸团上。他没有阻止对方把它们捡起来，只是安静地看着皱巴巴的报纸被一点一点抚平展开。  
“艾瑟……拉姆和……”少年含糊不清地小声念着，“这两个名字之前好像听到过呢。”  
“嗯。”他又喝了一口牛奶，氤氲的白色水汽袅袅地在眼前盘旋，看起来仿佛一戳即破的薄薄一层，实际上却怎么也挥散不了。  
“我记得是在上次的广播里？”  
“嗯。”  
发现他似乎对这个话题没什么兴趣，少年索性低下头自顾自地继续看起报纸，于是一时间静默的房间里就只剩下沙沙的翻阅声和彼此微不可闻的呼吸。像是过了一个世纪那样漫长的时间，这沉默才被再次打破。  
“说到这个，我好像还从来没有正式问过医生的名字？”  
少年依旧低垂着头，看似漫不经心地开口：“毕竟相处了这么长的时间，事到如今再继续用医生来称呼你似乎不太合适。”  
他没有回答。  
“你觉得呢，医生……不，斯雷因·特洛耶特？”  
因为背着光的关系，少年暗红色的眼睛看上去是一片沉沉的黑，就好像此刻正对着他的枪口一样。面对着那张没有什么表情的脸，他闷声笑了出来。  
“你这不是知道吗，界塚伊奈帆。”

“你拿走了‘那个’。是它让你想起来的吗？”  
“是。”  
“果然如此。”  
“外面——地球，现在是什么情况？”  
“我似乎没有告诉你的义务。”  
话音未落枪口就抵上了他的额头，冰凉的触感和对方眼中的冷淡如出一辙。现在你不再装出那种无辜的样子来了？他觉得这种对比有些滑稽，脸上的笑意并没有因为和兵器的零距离接触消退一丝一毫。如果这时候能够看到自己的脸，他猜想那笑容里必定是带着十足的恶意的：“你只有一次机会，但是只要朝这里开一枪你就能以眼还眼了，非常简单吧？”  
界塚伊奈帆仍然没有动摇：“继续隐瞒下去对你也没有任何意义，只是浪费时间而已。就算你现在不说，我也能从别的途径了解一切。”  
“有什么好了解的，在装模作样偷偷摸摸寻找信息的时候报纸难道没有告诉你吗？‘UFE无谓的抵抗全面落败之后，地球政府同意了宽宏大量的女王陛下所提出的和平条约，慷慨地献出全部领土作为和平的象征，与火星和月球一同合并成为新的薇瑟帝国，光荣成为我国第四阶级的原地球公民与我国人民重新成为了同胞，这是太阳系和平进程的一座里程碑’……哦对了，”他语气轻快，望着那人的眼神愈发温柔起来，“宣告战争结束的历史性时刻你也有幸目睹了不是吗？‘代表着贪婪狂妄的地球政府，丢卡利恩战舰在彻底陨落后反而变成了象征和平的流星’——很漂亮吧，界塚少尉？”  
毫无意外地，他感到贴着额际的枪支微微颤了颤。  
“原来如此。你为什么不杀我？”  
“为了让你亲眼看着这一切啊。”  
什么都不记得了就能逃离这个漩涡吗？看着自己最重要的人走向毁灭，看着想守护的世界彻底坍塌，看着曾经拥有的一切都统统失去，但却因为什么都不记得而冷眼旁观……就算一辈子都回忆不起来又如何，无知者出演的悲剧更能让他感受到成倍的扭曲快意。那么当回忆起一切的时候，那种感受和他所承受过的孰轻孰重呢？他用最讽刺的语言剖开真相，迫切地想要从那人脸上挖出任何一分痛苦的表情，但却什么也没能找到。  
“你在察觉我记忆恢复之后就已经可以揭露一切然后杀了我，”少年依旧冷静地望着他，语气甚至比刚才更加咄咄逼人，“为什么不？”  
他感到了一丝狼狈，不仅仅是因为对方没有如他所想的那样慌乱，更因为被那双眼睛盯着的时候那一点被看穿的错觉。把事实说出来就等同于暴露了自己的弱点，他可以编织很多谎言来掩盖多余的情绪，但那终究是为了逃避对方的视线。就算有再多的不利因素——  
少女的话音似乎还在耳边：你还想当个懦夫吗？  
他不想。即使明知这是种莫名的意气之争，他还是不想……至少，在这个人面前。  
“……因为，”他用低哑的声音没什么起伏地陈述，“这是她的请求。”  
——也是她所说的最后一句话，那时候艾瑟依拉姆公主就倚在他的臂弯里——可笑的是，这个他们之间有过的最亲昵的姿势竟然发生在他亲手将她击中之后。那一枪本来是冲着潜入月面基地的界塚伊奈帆去的，他无数次这么痛苦地辩解道，他又怎么想得到被软禁的少女会被库兰凯恩所救，怎么想得到她会刚好出现在那里，怎么想得到界塚伊奈帆对她来说会那么重要，重要到——  
痛楚如同荆棘般爬满心脏，他咧开嘴角，垂下头苦涩地想着，重要到她在为这个人挡枪之后还握着几近崩溃的他的手说，斯雷因，斯雷因，请你别伤害他，求你……救救他。  
“真残忍啊，公主。”他低声喃喃，就连自己也不知道是在对面前的人说，还是对那个再也听不见他的抱怨的人说。  
“……是这样吗。”  
他不再关心对方的表情是不是有变化了，只是继续低着头得出他的结论：“不过现在想想，就算让你活着感受痛苦是非常愉快的事，也还是该杀了你才对。”  
“但你没有。”  
“是我太优柔寡断。”他冷哼了一声。  
“那么下一个问题，”少年忽视了他“我可没答应过每问必答”之类的抱怨，“这一切真的是你所期望的吗？”  
时间仿佛在那一刻凝固了。  
“愚蠢的问题。”他闭上眼，说。  
这是他所期望的吗？怎么可能。  
他所梦想的世界是有她的世界，那个世界不叫薇瑟也不叫地球，在那里她能看见鸟看见植物，看见群山看见大海看见蓝天，看见一切她能想到的美好的东西，而他能看见她的笑容，那就够了。梦想的那个世界里他的父亲们的愿望是能够被实现的，Aldnoah不再是常人不能接触的特权，不再用于滋养蛀虫般的卑劣贵族，而是能够带给普通人便利生活和权利的奇迹。在那里蕾穆丽娜不必再被受诅咒的血统所束缚，能够过上更加平凡的安定的生活；在那里哈库莱特那样的青年不会因为卑微的出身用尽全力最终也只能匍匐在贵族的脚下，他们的父母也不用忍受餐风露宿的生活……他觉得自己的心很小，只要跟随着相信着自己的人们能够得到幸福，自己能够得到幸福，那么用多么肮脏卑劣的手段去伤害除此之外的人都无所谓——如果这个世界被人反对，那就杀死他们；如果这个世界被世界反对，那就颠覆世界；如果这个世界被现实反对，那就构筑出一个鸟笼中的乌托邦……只要手上握有权力，总有一点是会实现的，他如此相信着。  
但他的乌托邦却被现实吞噬得一点不剩。  
他需要皇权来巩固自己的地位，所以让蕾穆丽娜彻底变成姐姐的替身，一辈子戴着虚伪的面具被绑在他的身边；他需要结盟来避免孤军奋战，所以去讨好握有军力的贵族，让他们能够更加轻易地垄断Aldnoah的特权；他需要愚民来维持阶级固化的统治，所以提供给第三阶级的不是更富足的有尊严的生活，而是能够供他们发泄恶意的第四阶级；他需要暴力来勉力实现和平的假象，所以用更加残酷的手段镇压一次比一次激烈的地球人暴动。他为了获得实现梦想所需要的权力而亲手毁掉了梦想，而这个“梦想”的世界里，她在他的怀里流下了最后一滴眼泪。  
那么他所做的这一切到底有什么意义？把自己变成伤害全世界的罪人到底有什么意义？还存活在这个世界上……到底有什么意义？  
当被负罪感和绝望浸泡得麻木的心脏已经变成冰冷的石头，他坐在新首都空无一人的谒见室里，坐在那个终于属于他的王座上看着巨大落地窗外的世界，冷淡地想着，不如就这样让它和我一起毁灭吧。  
于是他睁开眼，用同样冷淡的表情答道：“是的。所以你可以报仇了。”  
面前的银灰色的枪支是薇瑟的标准配枪，一度是托尔兰的东西，后来变成了他的。他用这把枪杀死了托尔兰，击中过扎兹巴鲁姆，毁掉了眼前这个人的左眼，最后结束了公主的生命。那上面还留着她的血迹，他没有擦掉，也不敢让它们消失。那星点的痕迹就像梦魇，只有把它和那个东西封存在一起才能让他稍微心安一点……但仿佛是为了惩罚自己，他还是屡屡忍不住打开保险柜看上一眼。  
罪孽是毒瘾。他想要逃避，却怎么也做不到让自己真的逃开……那不如就这样被它毒死吧？被搁置许久的弹夹里还剩下最后一颗子弹，他想那一定是用来终结自己的生命的。  
“不过在那之前，先把属于我的东西还给我吧。”  
他注视着少年宽松的病服敞开的衣襟处，绕在颈项旁的银色金属链反射着微光。少年用没有举着枪的那只手勾住银链然后解开，将那东西拎了出来——同样带着干涸血迹的圆形挂饰安静地躺在掌心里。他想伸手接过那个对他而言如魔咒般的护身符，对方却避开了。  
用握着饰物的手按在他的肩膀上，界塚伊奈帆俯下身凑近他的耳旁。  
“最后的问题。你恨我吗？”  
像是世界爆炸了一样难以压抑的复杂感情让他在里面迷了路。哈库莱特劝他，杀了这个人，蕾穆丽娜警告他，离开这个人……他为什么没有这么做呢？  
少年的声音轻得如同呓语，清冷得如同一块冰，但又仿佛带着一丝温柔……就好像那天他被戴上那副眼镜，而对方抹去他的泪水轻声对他说“这样就能看见了”的时候一样温柔。他记得那一刻对方似乎和记忆中刚苏醒的公主重叠起来了。相似然而截然不同的景象——少女擦干了他期盼她活过来的泪水；少年拭去了他希望他死去的泪水。前者让他看见奇迹和更多的不可能，而后者给他一种奇妙的被接纳感，不管是爱还是恨。  
他想自己明明是该恨着这个人的，这个夺去了他的世界，夺去了他的公主的人，甚至让她连最后一刻都不属于他的人；但他又清楚地知道这不过是无理取闹罢了，他自己的选择有必须承担的结果，而那并不是别人的错。  
他又觉得自己应该爱着这个人的，这个被公主所守护的人，这个成为公主生命的延续，成为他对公主的爱的投影的人；但在这种对替代品的感情之外，似乎又有什么别的感情——区别于公主，只针对界塚伊奈帆的某种感情。  
那个时候明明因为戴上了眼镜什么都看不清，但却能看见那个人；那个时候明明已经什么都看不见了，但却能看见光。  
世界充满了光。他想。只有光。  
“那么你恨我吗？”那个人这样问他。  
我爱你，他想。  
“我恨你。”他说。  
对方点了点头，将手中的东西放在他的掌心，然后扣动了扳机。

大脑突然变得昏昏沉沉，他睁开有些迷蒙的眼睛，愣愣地看着眼前的人。那人把手上的枪支放在桌面，项链又回到了脖子上。  
而被放到他手上的，是一颗铅灰色的子弹。  
“……为什么？”  
不久前对方问他的问题，现在由他来问对方。  
“在瑟拉姆小姐被击中之前我和她短暂地碰过一次面，她最后说，‘请救救他’。”界塚伊奈帆用他一贯冷静的眸子望着他，“不过这并不是根本的理由。”  
少年的目光落在他手中的子弹上——“这是你的命。”  
被指向的则是桌上的枪——“这是你的罪。”  
“在用它击碎你所创造的扭曲世界之前，”少年说，“你还没有资格对自己使用那颗子弹。”  
浓重的睡意席卷上来，他倚着桌子苦笑着想，明明是个会在别人的牛奶里加料的混蛋，到底是凭什么才能摆出一副再公正不过的法官模样啊？这个人大概会离开吧。在此之前的一切都不过是逢场作戏，还会相信着那个晚上“不会离开”的承诺的自己……真的是，彻彻底底活在梦里呢。  
“那么你呢？这么逍遥地置身事外不是太不公平了吗。”  
“……会看着你的。”  
“什么……？”  
“就算不是在这里——”  
他再也支撑不住身体了。在被沉重的眼皮拉入睡梦中的前一秒，他才又听见了那人的声音。

“——在你彻底地闭上眼之前，都会看着你的。”

Fin


End file.
